Tu dulce Sonrisa
by Hiisae
Summary: Dawn ,esta destrozada desde que Lucas,su mejor amigo, se fue a tener un viaje como entrenador pokemon.¿Que pasara cuando a ya aclaro sus sentimientos despues de su ida?.One-shot. Punto de vista de Dawn.


**¡Hola, Hola! , Regrese con una nueva historia, como la mayoría de las demás de Pokemon xD, especifico que este One-shot esta publicado en otros lados también con Nick de su creador: Marina Aqua (mío mío ñ.ñ) , es de "Dawn" y Lucas [O Platina Berlitz y Lucas/Diamond] y espero que sea de su agrado**

**Aclaro, Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus creadores.**

Tu dulce sonrisa

Me puse de pie en el balcón de tu casa en espera de obtener el dulce olor de las flores de cerezo que se encuentran de camino, recargando mi barbilla en barandal frío, el frío lo sentía en mis manos mientras la brisa de la media noche me envuelve como un velo. Mientras miro la luna radiante con estrellas luminosas, sin mucho cielo color azul.

Lo hago muy a menudo, más aun desde tú…salida. Lo hago porque es la única de aliviar el dolor, el dolor de mi dolido corazón.

Desde que te fuiste a perfeccionar tus técnicas como entrenador pokemon.

Sonrió mientras pienso en lo que podrías estar haciendo en este momento.

¿Estás prestando atención a lo que aprendes?, ¿Estás disfrutando entrenando con tu corazón lejos de mí?, ¿Estás…saliendo con chicas por ahí? , ¿Estarás pensado en mí como yo lo estoy haciendo en ti ahora?

Mis cálidos y ojos zafiro se tambalearon por un momento para después empezar a reducirse, hasta que las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y las comisuras de mis labios se inclinaron en un gesto tembloroso. Me mordí los labios tratando de detener su temblor y contener mis lágrimas.  
No lo creía…lo extrañaba y mucho.

Di un profundo suspiro obligándome a mi misma a mirar la luna. No voy a llorar. No voy a permitir el lujo de soltar una lágrima, ni una sola. Simplemente no lo hare.  
¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué…se tenía que ir?, ¿Por qué debía irse en el momento en que estaba totalmente segura que estaba enamorada de tí?

Pero desde que fuimos niños, siempre fuimos amigos junto con Barry, tu tan tímido pero divertido, Barry bromeando y siempre con prisa y yo tan seria y fría aunque con ustedes actuaba diferente. Cuando empeze mi viaje, tu me habías ido a despedir ya que Barry se fue a su viaje días antes. Te vi triste, pero tú ibas a visitarme a algunos lugares y me enviabas cartas. Aunque mi carácter no me dejo contestarte. Exactamente 6 años después todo cambio para mejor… fuimos amigos, solo eso, me arrepiento de no detenerte cuando me avisaste que te ibas. Mira como quede.

Aunque fuimos siempre los mejores amigos y tal vez algo mas. Espero que me recuerdes como yo me acuerdo de ti.

Siento como una lágrima golpea, y aquí viene otra…y otra…pronto me encontré ahogada en mis propias lágrimas de recuerdos agridulces juntos. Me tapo la boca ahogando mis sollozos y cerrando mis ojos para que las lágrimas dejen de caer. Me reprocho a mi misma por haber dejado caer unas lágrimas cuando no quiero llorar por él.

Muevo mi mano lentamente hasta meterla en el bolsillo de mi falda, sosteniendo con delicadeza un trozo de papel en mis manos. Es la carta que escribió para mí antes de irse y solamente para mis ojos. Me la e aprendido de memoria, palabra por palabra y podría recitarla de memoria, ya que era la única cosa que habías dejada para mí. La acerque a mi pecho, abrazándola con fuerza mientras respiraba su inconfundible aroma de flor de cerezo que estaba en la carta.

Lo hecho de menos…su tacto suave que me ayuda a calmarme.

Apreté mis ojos de nuevo ya que unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, cuando lo abrí lo vi. Estaba de pie allí, bajo un árbol cerca de los cerezos en medio de un campo de césped vacio, con una cálida sonrisa en su cara simpática y sus ojos con un hermoso destello bajo la luz del sol.

-Vamos, Dawn Berlitz- Le oí reír débilmente mientras estiraba su brazo hasta apuntarme con su dedo, una sonrisa estaba extendida por su rostro.

Parpadeé por un momento, solo para darme cuenta de la realidad, y en efectivo, no había árboles, no había ningún césped, no había ningún sol y sobretodo no estaba Lucas…  
No hay más que yo y mi corazón dolido, pero en algún lugar, puedo jugar que lo oigo decir en un tono juguetón y alegre.

_-"Calma, Dawn, incluso cuando me haya ido, calma…"-_

Me deje caer de rodillas llorando a lágrima viva. Ahora entiendo todo, debajo de esas sonrisas escondía su miedo y angustia…su dolor. Me lamento por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Ahora estoy sonriendo, pero para él…incluso cuando se haya ido.

_Lo extraño mucho, pero lo que mas extraño son sus sonrisas…_

* * *

¿Y?, Les gusto o simplente les aburrio owo

Bueno, si les gusto dejenme un Comentario,me haria muy feliz xD


End file.
